Little Surprise
by Yurosoku
Summary: Cassandra knew little of Isoch's past, yet this little secret says more of him than anything else.
1. Chapter 1

**_Little Surprise_**

 ** _Part I_**

 ** _Summary: Cassandra knew little of Isoch's past, yet this little secret says more of him than anything else._**

 ** _Winter had settled in Skyhold, the cold winds even colder as the snow covered the massive fortress in a blanket of white._**

 ** _Much of the fortress was silent though save for the patrols and watchmen of the keep, each wearing thick fur armour while keep small torches of warmth near them as they kept watch with keen focused eyes. Inside the main keep were the nobles who were visiting the Inquisitor for the usual trades of words, alliances and personal goals._**

 ** _Cassandra herself was in the dining room along with a few of the Inquisitor's inner circle, a book in her hands as she half listened to the banter between Iron Bull and Varric as they played a simple card game that to her surprise wasn't Wicked Grace. The qunari had lost probably half his coin by this point while Varric's own gold pile grew steadily._**

 ** _'_** _Sure you don't wanna concede Tiny? Save what little pride you have left_ _ **?', the dwarf taunted with a smirk. Bull flipped him off and kept his eye on the set of cards in his hands, determination to win clear in his grey coloured eye. For a man with a single eye Bull had a terrible poker face that costed him more games than anything else which was great for people who needed the coin.**_

 ** _Even Cole was able to win his coin back from Bull._**

 ** _As the seeker flipped the page, suddenly rushing in to the dining room was Sera. The elf…well if Cassandra was honest she wasn't sure what she was up to but the blond archer was peering behind barrels, looking under tables and chairs, even opening up chests. '_** _Where the sod did ya run off to this time_ _ **!?', she yelled as she bent over a barrel to search behind them. The trio watched the elf literally scour the whole place, nearly throwing things aside.**_

 ** _'_** _Buttercup? You uh, looking for something_ _ **?', the dwarf asked. The elf turned on the dwarf, sweat pouring down her forehead and taking breathes as if she had been running from Ferelden to Orlais. '**_ _I lost the little button_ _ **!', she proclaimed. Cassandra blinked in confusion to this statement, granted Sera's clothes were less than socially acceptable and their conditions were more old rags she managed to snag off an elven close line.**_

 ** _Iron Bull and Varric's responses were…extreme._**

 ** _Bull literally spat out his drink while Varric dropped his cards, exposing them to all. Bull coughed heavily while Varric turned on the elf. '_** _YOU DID WHAT_ _ **!?', roared the dwarf in shock. Even Cassandra was startled by the dwarf's sudden outburst but more so when he hopped off his chair and followed Sera out, yelling at her carelessness.**_

 ** _'_** _What was that about_ _ **?', Cassandra asked to no one in particular. Bull took a look at Varric's cards, before he slammed them down in frustration. '**_ _Bastard was bluffing_ _ **!', he growled before he hopped off his chair and followed the two out of the dining area, leaving the seeker there alone in utter confusion. '**_ _…D-Did I miss something_ _ **?', she said.**_

 ** _Skyhold was eerily quiet tonight the seeker noticed, even more so now that Sera and the others were off searching for the missing "button", which again the seeker wasn't sure if it was an actual button for a shirt or code for something only those kids would know about. Part of her was actually curious to know but the common sense of her said it probably wouldn't be worth any more stress than she already had._**

 ** _She started a small patrol of her own upon the castle walls, enjoying the peace and quiet along with the cold air. Carrying her sword and shield in case of worst case scenarios, the seeker started these late night patrols recently after the events with Lucious and the destruction of the seekers, something to help her remember the better years with her mentor. Isoch suggested it to her once she discovered he himself was dealing with his own nightmares._**

 ** _She smiled fondly at the Inquisitor in her mind, more than usual anyways. It had been a few weeks since he properly courted her and they were rarely apart from each other these days. He had been within the Hinterlands with the others to help out with weeding out a few red templars that had been appearing within the land and preying upon the refuges._**

 ** _BAM!_**

 ** _The seeker nearly lost her footing when she felt something smack her in the back of her head. Quickly she turned around with her hand on her sword, grey eyes searching for her attacker but found naught but the empty walkways of the castle wall. Suddenly she felt something wet and freezing run down her back and quickly stood up straight. Reaching the back of her head she felt something cold and wet, and immediately knew it was snow._**

 ** _She could feel herself growing frustrated at this, the only person who'd play these stupid pranks and be brave enough to throw a snow ball at her was the devious elf. '_** _Sera, if you value your limbs, come out_ _ **!', warned the warrior.**_

 ** _BAM!_**

 ** _Again from the back, the seeker nearly fell forward from the attack. She rounded behind to find the snow ball throwing elf but once more saw nothing. However, before she turned around again she saw something moving behind a few spare crates, small foot prints in the snow. Calmly Cassandra slowly followed the steps, hand still gripping the sword in preparation to punish Sera…with the pommel of the sword._**

 ** _Once she stood in front of the crates, she saw a small tiny body behind the crates, bent down and judging from her hands in the snow, the little prankster was preparing for another attack completely unaware the seeker was already above her. She heard giggling from the child as she held up her snow ball, then she quickly turned and prepared to toss…_**

 ** _Only to see the seeker standing there, arms folded with a scowl on her face. '_** _…_ _ **'**_ _ **.**_

 ** _BAM!_**

 ** _Sucker shot!_**

 ** _Cassandra growled as she rubbed the snow from her face as her eyes fell upon the small child quickly scampering away from the seeker. Cassandra wasted no time and sprinted towards the girl, quickly catching her by the back of her small coat and lifted her up even as she sprinted. The girl looked down and noticed her legs were no longer touching the snowy ground. Gulping, the girl turned her tiny head to the seeker with a sheepish grin. '_** _…_ _SERA MADE ME DO IT_ _ **!', she suddenly screamed. Well to this kid's credit Sera's influence over kids is to be admired. '**_ _If I put you down, will you run_ _ **?', Cassandra asked.**_

 ** _The girl shook her head quickly, desperately wanting to be back on her feet. Gently the seeker lowered her back to the ground, keeping a close eye on her. '_** _Now then…who are you_ _ **?', she asked. '**_ _Alyssa_ _ **', the little girl said with a toothy grin. The seeker noticed a missing tooth on her upper row set of teeth, yet the rest were white as diamonds. Her eyes were bright blue with a hint of green, long brown hair that was hidden in her small brown cap, her body wrapped in a thick fur coat.**_

 ** _'_** _Where are your parents now_ _ **?', Cassandra asked. '**_ _Mama went to the Maker when I was a baby, and papa's off scouting_ _ **', she said with a sad smile. '**_ _Auntie Josie was meant to watch me but then Auntie Sera wanted to play hide and seek so I hide as best as I could, but I got bored and explored for a bit then I saw you and wanted to play_ _ **!'.**_

 ** _Cassandra blinked at this sudden rush of energy from the little bundle of a child, noticing she was bouncing on her toes as she explained her day to the seeker. Not to mention the "Auntie" parts got her concern. '_** _Well…I suppose it'd be best if I took you back to Josephine before someone has a heart attack_ _ **', she said. Nodding, the little girl took the seeker's hand, earning a brow from the seeker. '**_ _Papa said "If Cassandra is with you, make sure to take her hand and you'll be safe_ _ **"', she explained.**_

 ** _The seeker smiled in response to her as the two made their way to the diplomat's office as the snow grew heavier._**

 ** _Alyssa kept humming one of the songs she no doubt has heard from Varric as she and Cassandra walked through the halls while enjoying the warmth of the fires of the large hearth. The little girl was an adorable thing though if the seeker was honest, so bubbly and sweet it was like a living and moving piece of candy._**

 ** _They approached the door that led to the seeker's office and just when Alyssa was in the middle of another little story of hers…_**

 ** _'_** _YOU LOST ALYSSA_ _ **!?'.**_

 ** _Even Cassandra jumped in fear as little Alyssa "eeped" and hide behind the seeker's legs. Cassandra had never heard Josephine sounding so angry in her life, maker above she didn't know Josephine COULD get angry like that, she perfectly understood the little girl's fear. '_** _I don't wanna see Auntie Josie angry_ _ **', little Alyssa squeaked.**_

 ** _'_** _I…can see why, but I'm sure she'll cool down if you go_ _ **', Cassandra encouraged. The little girl nodded but still hide herself behind the warrior. Both entered the room to see a rather livid Josephine at her desk, staring down at a now terrified Sera who was hiding behind the Iron Bull who even he looked ready to turn tail and run for the hills.**_

 ** _'_** _Umm, everyone, I have her_ _ **', Cassandra announced. Everyone turned to see the seeker and then the little girl her peeked her tiny head out. '**_ _Hi_ _ **', she said with a small smile. '**_ _Button_ _ **!', Sera cried in relief. Quickly the little girl scampered over to the elf, who then scooped her up into her bony arms and cuddled her. '**_ _You're too good at hide and seek ya little sneak_ _ **!', cooed the elf as she ruffled her little head.**_

 ** _'_** _I refuse to allow you to babysit Alyssa anymore_ _ **', Josephine said sternly. At this both girls looked at Josephine with puppy eyes. '**_ _B-But, I love Auntie Sera Josie_ _ **', the little girl pleaded softly like a little puppy. At this Josephine's anger deflated quickly as she smiled at the little girl with a tired sigh. '**_ _…Alright….but no more hide and seek_ _ **!', she said with a wagging of her finger. Both girls cheered in victory while Cassandra smiled at the two.**_

 ** _'_** _What's all the cheering about_ _ **?'.**_

 ** _They all turned to see Isoch, the Inquisitor, entering the office while pulling back his cowl and hood. Revealing his tired and weary face, he smiled kindly to the others but before he could even greet them all, suddenly a tiny blur sped past the seeker and then, a reveal._**

 ** _'_** _PAPA_ _ **!', Alyssa cried, leaping into his arms as he caught her and spun her around. '**_ _Daughter, I was wondering why everything was so quiet_ _ **!', he proclaimed as he cuddled his daughter in a loving embrace. '**_ _I hope you've behaved for the others while I was out_ _ **!', he said with a small smirk as he poked her little nose. She giggled at his poke before cuddling into his warm embrace.**_

 ** _'_** _Best put you to bed for another day_ _ **', he cooed. He carried her out of the office, all the while listening to his daughter's tales of Skyhold and her adventures with Sera and company, leaving the others there and left a dumbfounded seeker.**_

 ** _'_** _Isoch, has a child_ _ **?', she said in complete shock.**_

 ** _A/N._**

 ** _…_** ** _Okay, so for those who are wondering about the Champion and the Dalish…it's not gonna stop I promise, I've hit a wall and I wanna continue working on the chapter, but with that said I'll taking a break from it as well._**

 ** _I've been having trouble focusing on it and I believe if I took a break of writing long chapters I can get some refreshing ideas for it, and I also wanna try writing short stories every now and then. So I'll be working on the next chapter and as soon as its finished I'll post regardless of my schedule._**

 ** _So here's what I am gonna do, if I can't finish a chapter for the main story, I'll either do a two shot or one shot based on couples but I wanna also do a collection of Hawke(M)X Merrill shorts as well, so look forward to that._**

 ** _Thanks for reading!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Little Surprise_**

 ** _Part II_**

 ** _THUNK!_**

 ** _'_** _And there goes the fourth training dummy_ _ **', Blackwall commented as the wooden head flew over his head. '**_ _You do know those things aren't cheap_ _ **?'.**_

 ** _If Cassandra wasn't in such a state she would've stopped at the second one but given the very fact these aren't living beings and Cullen had no problem if they're destroyed as opposed to recruits gave her the best excuse to destroy these things out of frustration._**

 ** _She made a growl like sigh as she stabbed her sword into the ground before grabbing another fresh dummy after kicking the broken…well broken would be an understatement. Destroyed would probably be closer to the state the poor dummy was in. Once the dummy was in position (and if it could feel emotions, it'd be terrified), she picked up her sword and resumed her *ahem* training._**

 ** _'_** _Sure you don't want to, I don't know, talk about this_ _ **?', Blackwall asked while growing in slight fear of the seeker's temper. '**_ _Nope_ _ **!', the seeker growled as she swung her blade into the poor innocent dummy's shoulder and lodged the blade into it. '**_ _…So you're planning to destroy all the dummies out of frustration_ _ **?'. '**_ _Do you want to take their place_ _ **?'. '**_ _No, no, I'm quite content with having my limbs where they are thanks_ _ **'.**_

 ** _The warden than turned back to his craft while the seeker did what she does best when she's in a bad mood. With each strike of the blade, the anger she was feeling and sense of stupidity filled her mind and soul. The logic side of her was trying to cool her temper and make her think sensibly but all she could focus on was inflicting pain upon the dummy while the one sentence replayed in her mind over and over again like an unwanted mantra or when Sera keeps repeating the same lyric to one song._**

 ** _"_** _Papa_ _ **".**_

 ** _Why did he never tell her he had a child? Why would he keep something that vital from her if he intended to court her? She felt betrayed by this, she shared some of her own personal she never shared with Leliana, granted the left hand of the Divine probably knew everything about her regardless. She told him about Anthony, her life prior to the seekers, Maker's mercy she even told him about the reversal to the tranquillity._**

 ** _Yet the very fact he kept his daughter a secret from her felt like a knife to her heart. Now if the others didn't know then she probably wouldn't have so bad, but they all apparently knew about her so why was she excluded from that personal information? Did he not trust her?_**

 ** _Everyone in Skyhold knows Isoch wasn't an Andrastian of course but he believed in the Maker. He has no love for the chantry but given the track record of the chantry even she and Leliana can understand his views on it. She knew there was some tension between him and her when they first met, the whole threatening and imprisonment may have had a hand in it sure, but she was sure they had gotten past all that._**

 ** _Clearly not if he kept her a secret from the Inquisition and from even his inner circle._**

 ** _She let out a deep sigh before sheathing her sword and growing tired of assaulting the innocent and blameless dummy. A stiff drink was in order and with any luck she'll drink herself to rid herself of that memory._**

 ** _She left the stables, leaving a trail of dead dummies and significantly scared Blackwall, who wisely kept his complaints of cleaning up her mess to himself…_**

 ** _The tavern was quite this afternoon, not that she was complaining of course. The Chargers were sent off with Bull to lend some help to one of the Arls in Ferelden against some red templars and anyone else that'd be here was already on their duties. So she sat down at one of the spare benches with a tankard of ale in hand but remained untouched._**

 ** _Just before she took a drink, she heard shuffling against the wooden floors. She turned to the left and saw tiny feet reaching outside a trio of barrels. She smirked in response to this. '_** _I see your feet Alyssa_ _ **', she called out. A small squeak escaped the small girl as she retracted her tiny feet behind the barrels. Then she poked her little head out from the barrels with a small toothy grin forming on her adorable little face.**_

 ** _'_** _BOO_ _ **!', she yelled. The seeker chuckled lightly at her, the child must have inherit her father's humour if she could make the seeker even remotely chuckle at this. '**_ _And why are you hiding behind the barrels? Hide and Seek again_ _ **?', she asked. '**_ _No, Auntie Sera is with Uncle Dorian in Ferdan…_ _ **', she said. Cassandra assumed she meant Ferelden.**_

 ** _'_** _And Auntie Josie's busy with homework_ _ **', she pouted. Never in her life did Cassandra ever hear someone say a diplomat's job was the equivalent of homework, but by the maker is was a near good comparison. '**_ _I see. And Varric_ _ **?', Cassandra asked. '**_ _He's with papa and Uncle Solas and Auntie Vivienne in Orlais…so I have no one to play with_ _ **', she said.**_

 ** _'_** _What about Cole? I'm sure he'd be happy to play with you_ _ **', the seeker offered. At the mention of the ghost, Alyssa's eyes beamed as she nodded animatedly at the chance to see him. '**_ _But…where is he_ _ **?', she asked. Cassandra smiled in response and got off the bench and offered her hand to her, to which the little girl eagerly gripped her hand.**_

 ** _They both climbed up the steps to where Cole usually stays when he's not with Isoch or helping people. They found him sitting down with his legs crossed, a book in his hands as he quietly mouthed the words. He gently lifted his head to greet Cassandra but before he could even let out a breath, he was tackled by Alyssa, who called out his name._**

 ** _'_** _Hello Alyssa_ _ **', he said in his gentle tone that was quite common nowadays since he became more human. '**_ _Hi Uncle Cole_ _ **!', the little girl greeted with a wide smile. After allowing him to get up, to Cassandra's surprise the boy lifted his hat off and gently placed it on Alyssa's earning a giggle from her. The hat unfortunately was far larger than her little head and the hat plopped down blinding her.**_

 ** _Alyssa giggled as she started to walk around before bumping into the wall with a tiny "ouch" escaping her. It took all of the seeker's might not to burst into a fit of giggles at this display of innocence while Cole gently altered her direction and turned her to face the two. He gently lifted the rim of his hat to allow sight from the little girl, who beamed up at him._**

 ** _'_** _Do you wanna play with me and Cassandra_ _ **?', she asked sweetly. Smiling the boy nodded. '**_ _Hide and seek_ _ **!', she said with pumping both arms in the air while behind Cassandra immediately saw where this was going to go.**_

 ** _And she dreaded how this was going to end…_**

 ** _Half an hour later…_**

 ** _It was official, hide and seek was the worst game to play._**

 ** _Being the seeker(No pun intended), Cassandra had wondered through Skyhold searching for the two hiding players and to say she was having trouble was an understatement, because it didn't help Cole could make her forget if she saw them or not._**

 ** _She searched the tavern, the armoury, barn maker above she even searched through the bed rooms. And after discovering Sera's room was the near state of a pig stable, she made a note to tell Josephine to give an extra pay to the servants who cleans Sera's room. Just to compensate their pain._**

 ** _Finally she headed down to the forge and searched through the place but just before she left the area, she caught Cole's hat near a few barrels. She smirked as she crept up towards the barrels, hearing a giggle and a "shh" from someone else. Deftly the warrior gripped the round part of the hat and yanked it off to see Alyssa hiding in the barrel. '_** _Found you_ _ **!', the seeker announced as Alyssa squeaked.**_

 ** _The little thing tried to escape but the seeker quickly grabbed her and threw her over her shoulders, ensuring her small form would be used against her. The little girl squealed in protest while giggling. '_** _No fair_ _ **~', she cried. '**_ _How so? I found you and that's the rule yes_ _ **?', asked the seeker who dodged her protesting feet.**_

 ** _'_** _I told you_ _ **', Cole added, popping his head out from a barrel, earning a yelp from both girls. '**_ _Uncle Cole! You were supposed to stay hidden_ _ **', the little girl whined. Cole gave her an apologetic smile in response before picking up his hat. '**_ _Sorry, but Leliana needs her honey tea soon, I have to go get it ready_ _ **', he explained. '**_ _Go on ahead, I'll take care of her_ _ **', Cassandra offered. Nodding the young man headed off.**_

 ** _Deciding the little girl wouldn't attempt to escape now that the game was over, Cassandra lowered her from her shoulders but then saw her yawn in tiredness. '_** _I think it's time for bed little one_ _ **', she said, carrying her to her father's room, earning another tired yawn mixed with slurred words of protest.**_

 ** _In his room, Cassandra laid Alyssa on the bed and pulled the covers over her. '_** _Goodnight little one_ _ **', the seeker said as Alyssa drifted off to sleep with a small smile on her face. Gently she patted her head with a smile gracing her face. '**_ _All tuckered out_ _ **?'.**_

 ** _Cassandra turned around to see Isoch entering the room, still wearing his leather gear and placing his daggers on the chair near the railings. The two stared at each other, the topic laying in the bed and the issue has now taken affect. Part Cassandra wanted to slap him and denounce their relationship for him lying to her but the more logical side of her willed her to ask and listen and at the very least hear him out._**

 ** _'_** _Right…I owe you both, an apology and explanation_ _ **', he said. His green eyes grew darker and more sadder as a small sigh escaped his lips. He gestured the balcony, possibly to give some peace and quiet for his daughter. Either way the seeker has a way to hurt him.**_

 ** _Both standing on the balcony, overlooking the snow covered Skyhold and the vast mountains. With a deep breath, the Inquisitor turned to seeker. '_** _First, I apologize for not telling you about Alyssa, but rest assured, I didn't intend for anyone to find out_ _ **', he explained. Cassandra raised her brow at this. '**_ _After I was accused of murdering the Divine and…basically bringing the chances of the world ending, I had a friend of mine take her to Denerim to hide her. Somehow, someone from the Venatori got word of her and attacked the hideout_ _ **'.**_

 ** _'_** _So that's why you abruptly left Skyhold during the meeting between the bannorn of Ferelden_ _ **?', asked the seeker. '**_ _Yes, and it was either divine luck, good timing or whatever, I was able to find them in time. So I had no choice but to bring her for safety_ _ **', he continued. '**_ _So how found out about her first_ _ **?'.**_

 ** _'_** _Leliana unsurprisingly, then Josephine when I needed a babysitter, the others were told by Sera…_ _ **', he answered. He turned to face her with guilt in his eyes. '**_ _I wanted to tell you about her but, between all this and the empress's ball, I just…didn't know how to approach you about this_ _ **'. She understood the story that wasn't the issue and understandingly she got why he told the others, then again if he meant for only Josephine and Leliana knew, then he probably had misplaced faith in the elf.**_

 ** _Still when he courted her eventually she would've met Alyssa and then what? '_** _Then why didn't you say something when we shared that night_ _ **?', she asked. '**_ _I wanted to…but I was worried that you…wouldn't want to…be with a man who has a child_ _ **', he said lamely. The seeker looked at him a sceptical look mixed with a sense of mistrust. '**_ _Did you have that little faith in me Isoch_ _ **?', she accused, hurt mixed with her question.**_

 ** _'_** _It's not faith, but how do you say that? "Oh by the way, I've a six year old daughter, hope that doesn't make you feel awkward", doesn't exactly work well_ _ **', he said with a frustrated look on his face. '**_ _…She told me her mother died at birth, but does that mean you were married_ _ **?', she asked. The rogue scratched his stubbled chin with a sad sigh. '**_ _No, we were meant to be for securing family bonds or something like that, never asked. But she had Alyssa before we were even considered to be wed…she passed away during the birth and I took Alyssa back to the Trevelyan clan_ _ **'.**_

 ** _'_** _For what its worth, I'm sorry for lying to you, and I understand if you want to…renounce us_ _ **', he offered. A very tempting offer given how this was going the seeker thought, and rightfully so she'd have the right to. Yet, looking at Alyssa and the way she is, kind and gentle filled with innocence, clearly Isoch cared for her greatly.**_

 ** _The moment he held her when he came back yesterday, the look of joy and happiness he ever displayed to the group, only rivalled by the one night between them. '_** _And…do you_ _ **?', she asked. '**_ _Cassandra, I meant what I said that night. But I won't use that against you, I lied and refused to tell you about my daughter, so by all means, if you wish to renounce us then I will honour your wish_ _ **', he said.**_

 ** _Here it was, the chance to end their relationship and go back to the way things were…_**

 ** _But this bond she had with him was unlike anything she had ever felt, even with_** _ **Regalyan. His sincerity about how he felt towards her, the will he displayed to working to stop Corypheus and his unbending moral compass. They both shared a connection that only a few can express, and it was one of the reasons she can keep going.**_

 ** _Alyssa shouldn't be used as a guilty anchor to her and him, she was an innocent in this and the fact she treats Cassandra so lovingly and the love for her father warmed her heart to no end. Would she even consider calling Cassandra a mother?_**

 ** _Would they even have a chance to have a family when this was over? Would they even get a chance to even survive it?_**

 ** _Only one way to find out…_**

 ** _First, punish._**

 ** _She gave him a solid punch to the face, earning a grunt from him. He clutched his now bruised cheek as he staggered backwards before groaning in pain. Taking a breath, he stood up to face her. '_** _…_ _Alright, I've earned that…_ _ **', he groaned.**_

 ** _Then, forgive._**

 ** _She grabbed him by the collar of his armour and pulled him into a passionate kiss that only rivalled their first night together. She felt him stiffen by this suddenly affectionate kiss but he returned the passion with his arms wrapping around her. Once the kiss broke, they stared at each other, love in their eyes as he brushed a strain of hair from her eyes._**

 ** _'_** _Does this mean I'm forgiven_ _ **?', he asked with a stupid grin. '**_ _For now yes, but only because I adore your daughter and I doubt she'd be bouncing in joy if I suddenly threw you over the balcony_ _ **', she explained. '**_ _…Good point_ _ **'.**_

 ** _They both returned to the room and after stripping to their night clothes, they both climbed into bed with Alyssa resting her head on her father's chest after adjusting the bed and positions. The seeker gently patted Alyssa's shoulders, earning a gentle sigh from the child while a smile formed on her lips._**

 ** _Maybe…just maybe…_**

 ** _One day…_**

 ** _A/N._**

 ** _Bet you weren't expecting an update so quickly~_**

 ** _I figured since a lot of people enjoyed this story I wanted to give you another chapter to say thanks for the support on this short story. I'll be doing another tale soon and I'll do the next chapter of CAD next week._**

 ** _Thanks for reading and look forward to my favourite pairing's next tale!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_Little Surprise_

 _Part III_

 _A/N: …So remember this? This WAS meant to be a two part chapter but because of jaffa3, a follower of much of my work asked for another chappie. Too be fair while I didn't have any intention on expanding the story its VERY rare someone would ask me for a specific chapter or story so to hell with it one more chapter!_

 _Hope you enjoy it and please feel free to leave any feedback or thoughts!_

 _.._

 _Three years later…_

 _Alyssa…', her father started while fighting back that smile that was winning over him as he looked down at his daughter, who was smiling innocently at him. 'What is that?'._

' _It's a kitty!', the little girl exclaimed happily as she cradled the small kitten in her arms. A tiny orange tabby kitten resting in her arms in a blanket that obviously came from the old crib in their basement, its bright green eyes peered through the covers staring up at her father. 'Yes daughter I can see that dear, what I mean is why do you have a kitten?', he asked. 'I found her by the rose bushes, she was hungry and wet', she explained._

 _Isoch knelt down to her level as she cooed at the kitten while scratching its soft and tiny head, earning a gentle mewl of pleasure from the small tabby. His daughter was drenched in rain water and her clothes were stained with mud that no doubt was caused by her obsession of jumping into mud puddles during the Free Marches usual rain storms. He even spotted patches of dry mud on her cheeks._

 _His daughter looked up at him with beaming eyes as the obvious question was already forming in her mind. 'Can we keep her papa?', she asked excitedly. Before he could reply, she quickly held up the tiny thing near her and combined her kitty eyes with her own puppy eyes. 'Pretty please? She needs a home', she pleaded. Andraste above…_

 _He let out a tired chuckle as he rubbed his daughter's hair softly as she giggled at him, a sensitive spot on her head and her father's strong yet gentle hand was a deadly mix that guaranteed giggles from her. 'You'll sneak her in regardless of me saying "no" won't you?', he asked. She nodded with a toothy smile on her face. 'Alright…alright…we'll adopt a kitten', he said with a fake groan of exasperation. His daughter beamed and cuddled her new friend softly but then her father tapped her forehead._

' _But head upstairs and take a bath, both of you', he said. She nodded and quickly scampered up the steps to the bathing room leaving her father in the hall of their home laughing. As much as she loved t get muddy and dirty she simply adored bathing, namely when her father played with her. He let out a deep sigh as he picked up the sword he was polishing earlier before his daughter came in with their new pet, carrying the blade back into the armoury of their home in the far back._

 _A single year had passed since the Inquisition had disbanded after the events with Solas and the qunari. He looked at his new prosthetic arm that Dagna had made for him prior to him resigning before letting it fall to his side and placed the sword on the rack. The armoury was something he and Cassandra had been adamant in adding to their home after it was clear his fighting days were over, a place to hang up their old gear._

 _There were a collection of swords, daggers, axes, great swords and several other weapons hanged and stacked here and there, some weapons were gifts from friends while others were legendary weapons of the past used by himself and her. His armour upon a mannequin in the centre with two of his daggers crossed on the self above him along with his bow near them. He placed his hand on the shoulder of the armour he wore during the years with the Inquisition, a fond nostalgic smile appeared on his lips._

 _Leaving the room and getting ready to make dinner for himself and the rest of the family, he was surprised to see Cassandra entering the home, sword and shield unslung and place by the door. 'Maker's blood she arrives', he jokes with a fond smile on his lips as the seeker smirked at him. 'No need to be so sad, I'll leave soon I promise', she teased as he embraced her the moment she got close enough to him. Giving him a gentle kiss on the lips, she gave him a small smile. 'Polishing the swords again?', she asked, noticing the scent of oil on him._

' _Well seeing as there is little cleaning up to do here and with Alyssa at school these days polishing is all I'm good for these days', he said as he led them both into the kitchen to prepare dinner for them. 'You give yourself little credit', she said as she took her seat upon the family table. 'You're an excellent chef and house maid', she exclaimed. Isoch laughed strongly. 'From Herald of Andraste, Dragon Slayer and Savior of Thedas, to house maid, how low have the mighty had fallen!', he laughed._

 _This was the life between the two ever since they both retired from the Inquisition and adventures. With Isoch's left arm replaced by an prosthetic arm he stayed at home to care for the place and took care of other means while Cassandra took up a guard duty in the small village they reside in. Coin wasn't an issue for them after the Inquisition ended but for Cassandra it was a means to remain active and keep fit._

 _For Alyssa she was ecstatic to have both her father and mother more often in her life then when they were adventurers. School was good for her especially when her father could attend and walk her home, not to mention homework. As he pulled out the bowls from the cabinet and opened up the pot on the stove, seeing the perfect soup with vegetables and chicken mixed, he turned to see the seeker looking pensive and deep in thought._

' _Should we tell her?', she asked. Isoch turned to face her with a confused look, then slowly looking at her left hand placed gently on her stomach. '…We haven't even discussed…them yet', she muttered. 'Them?', he asked. 'I refuse to call them "it", reminds me too much of how Vivienne treated Cole', she said. 'And for that I love you more than ever', he said. Cassandra laughed before a motherly smile appeared on her lips. 'Do you think she'll be happy?', she asked._

 _Isoch poured the soup into the three bowls and turned to her with a smile. 'Alyssa will adore the fact not only will she have a baby brother or sister, but she'll be the big sister', he said in a assuring tone. 'Who will be a big sister?'. They both turned to see Alyssa in the door way, hair still dripping wet with her new friend resting in her arms, purring happily in her hammock of arms._

 _Quickly evading the question, Cassandra looked at the tabby. 'Whose this?', the seeker asked as their daughter approached the table with a beaming smile. 'She's Miss Nibbles! The Tabby Queen!', she proclaimed showing her mother the precious creature. Nibbles peered up at her mistress' mother with curious eyes. 'Greetings Miss Nibbles', the seeker greeted kindly. The kitten snugged into Alyssa's arms more snugly as the young Trevelyan placed herself near her adoptive mother. Her father placed each bowl to their respective consumers._

 _Alyssa peered into the soup wearily before picking up her spoon and quietly eat her lesser favourite dinners. Like most children vegetables weren't exactly Alyssa's favourite meals and Cassandra could recount the amount of times her father had to convince her to eat her veggies, from being the strict father to making deals with her._

 _She tried merely once and one stern "eat" from her lips and that dinner was no more._

' _So what were you and mama talking about?', she asked. Both parents looked each other before they quietly sipped their soup respectively. Alyssa tilted her head in confusion at their sudden silence before her father cleared his throat and looked at his wife, who in turn gave him a weak nod. 'Alyssa, do you remember when mother had to visit the village healer?', he asked. 'Yup, mama was sick', she replied with a worried glance._

' _Are you going to be alright mam?', she asked with fear in her little voice. Cassandra gently placed a hand on her daughter's own small one with assurance in her face. 'No child, I'm fine', she said with a gentleness only mothers could muster. 'I'm pregnant', she explained. At this, the child blinked and looked at her father for an explanation. '…It means she's carrying a baby. You're going to have a baby brother or sister in nine months…give or take', he said._

 _At this better explanation for a child, Alyssa's eyes widened with excitement and glee as she looked between her father and mother before leaping off the chair and standing in front of her mother. 'Really? I'm going to be a big sister?', she asked while bouncing on her toes. Cassandra laughed and nodded at her. 'Yes, you're going to be a big sister'._

 _Alyssa cheered as she hugged her mother tightly while nuzzling her head into her mother's stomach, already egger for her baby sibling to arrive as her father watched them interact, already seeing a good future for the three of them-_

" _Meow"._

… _Four of them anyways._

' _Wait…how did papa put a baby in you?', the little girl asked innocently. Cassandra turned to the Ex-Inquisitor with a devious smile on her face while his turned dark red. 'Well child, you see your father and I-_

' _Alyssa how about you and I go set up a bed for Miss Nibbles while your mother tidies up a bit?', he said quickly plucking the kitten up from the table. Alyssa grinned and quickly sprinted out of the kitchen with her father to prepare for their newest member of the family's bed while the seeker just burst into a fit of laughter._

 _She gently rubbed her stomach with a fond smile forming on her lips. The future looked so bright for them now…_

 _A/N: And here it is. So I hope you all enjoyed it and I hope you liked this little change of pace._


	4. Chapter 4

_Little Surprise_

 _Chapter IV_

 _A/N:…UMM…yeah. So a few followers enjoyed the last chapter and after some thought I decided to start a little mini series with this, so one shorts have returned with a vengeance! So here's part four and expect part 5 soon! So special thanks to BookLoverTillTheEndXxXx for the motive and encouragement of this idea!_

 _Little Alyssa sat upon the lounge chair as she watched the rain fall against the window, Miss Nibbles gently resting on her head as they watched the rainfall. Currently she was in the Montilyet's home with Aunt Josephine as her father and mother were with the healers in the clinic. Nibbles gently meowed and pawed at her master's nose, earning a giggle from her. Playfully she picked the tabby off her head and placed her on her lap._

' _I miss papa and mama too Miss Nibbles', she mused as she stroked the kitten's back softly, earning purrs of approval from her. She didn't fully understand what was happening when her mother started to breath quickly but Aunt Josephine had told her that her baby sibling was finally coming and her parents were just going to the healer to make sure that everything goes according to plan. Sadly for her she had to stay with the Montilyets because of this but she didn't mind, she liked Aunt Josephine._

 _She was very nice to her as they'd play together. Hide and seek was her favourite but Miss Nibbles would often tickle her and give her position away to Josephine, then there was baking together, mostly cookies and those little cakes Mr Bull liked to eat regularly. By far however her favourite was playing with the dolls with her, she had such an assorted collection of them that made her envious of the woman. 'Alyssa?', Josephine asked as she entered the living room. She turned to the diplomat who carried a small tray and set it down upon the table between the two couches._

' _Lunch is here', she said picking up a tea cup filled with that strange drink mother drank regularly. Alyssa plopped down in front of the table and picked up the soft bread that contained chicken and the hints of spice, happily nibbling it while Miss Nibbles drank the milk near her. Josephine had retired from active duty to the Inquisition after Cassandra and Isoch were wed, having a desire to start a family of her own and eventually ended up marrying Dustan._

 _While the two have yet to start having children yet they were content with being Alyssa's baby sitters and they adored her. She liked Dustan because he was like Uncle Varric, always telling her stories of far away lands, dangerous adventures filled with scary monsters and boundless amounts of treasures. He played with her too and even taught her a few tricks with cards, such as how to win against her mother._

 _Sadly he was off with Josephine's merchants to ensure they reach Ferelden in one piece, leaving his wife and niece alone. Josephine smiled at her niece as she finished her sandwich. 'So what would like from them? A brother or sister?', she asked curiously as she sipped her tea. Alyssa beamed at the question. 'A sister! That way I can teach her all kinds of tricks!', she said. She rambled on about playing dress ups, playing together and other things as Josephine kindly listened to her and even giggled at some parts of it._

' _Speaking of which, would you like to play doll house again?', Josephine asked. Nodding wildly she took the woman's hand and quickly led her through the house, laughing all the way while Miss Nibbles wobbled after them._

 _Evening_

 _Josephine gently stroked her head as the young girl laid her little head on her lap, smiling contently as they enjoyed the warmth of the hearth basking the room in a gentle relaxing atmosphere. She smiled at her as the kitten near her was napping quiet, gentle purrs escaping her. 'Do you miss Skyhold Auntie?', she asked. 'A little bit, I miss my friends and I admit, I miss the landscape', she explained. 'But I'm happy with here and with you and Dustan', she finished._

 _Alyssa hummed happily at this as she snuggled into her stomach, earning a gentle giggle from her. Then, one of the servants had entered the room with a quick bow. 'My lady? The Trevelyans have returned', she announced. At this Alyssa popped her head up from Josephine's lap, excitement clear in her eyes. 'Excellent', Josephine said as she got up from the couch but before Alyssa could run and hug her parents, the antivan stopped her by planting a kiss on her forehead. 'Wait here dear', she persuaded._

 _She pouted before Josephine patted her head. 'Be patient dear', she assured. The woman left the room and followed the servant out of the living room to greet her family once more leaving the girl alone. A little while later, she saw her parents enter the room but before she could see what her mother carried, she lunged upon her father and nearly took him to the floor in excitement. She nuzzled into her father's stomach as he lifted her up to his arms._

' _Miss us?', he asked. 'Yes!', she proclaimed happily as Cassandra petted her head. 'Well looks like someone wants to meet their sibling', she commented as they both took their places on the couch. Alyssa turned to see the bundle of white blanket nested in her arms. Gently she peered into the blanket to see her baby sibling._

' _Alyssa, meet Justine, your baby sister', Cassandra introduced. Gently she showed the baby, she was a small one with bright amber coloured eyes like her mother with a hint of blue within them, tiny tuffs of hair upon her little head. She stared at her sister with wide eyes and innocence. 'She's so small', she mused, unable to look away. Gently Cassandra helped her hold her new sister, Alyssa stared at Justine._

' _H-H-Hi', she greeted shyly and nervously. Justine giggled at her, raising her little hands at her. Alyssa, with an encouraging nod from her father, gently handed her a finger and no sooner did the finger reach, Justine grabbed it and gently sucked it, making baby noises and cooing at her sister. 'She's so cute', Alyssa praised, cuddling her new sister as their parents smiled at one another._

 _One big happy family._


	5. Chapter 5

_Little Surprise_

 _Chapter V_

 _It was done._

 _The Inquisition had finally accomplished their long goal since the conclave, from stopping the demon army from amassing, from stopping an assassination of the empress, they had finally stopped Corypheus._

 _Isoch couldn't stop smiling for the whole evening as he sat in his chair watching the others celebrate their victory over the false god, a single goblet of wine in his hand as he had just finished his dinner with the others, now just doing something he's wanting to do since he reached Skyhold. Relax and enjoy the celebration._

 _Well, with someone else of course._

 _Alyssa hadn't left his side ever since he returned from the battle with Corypheus, on his lap at the moment and happily sharing a drink with him. A cup of milk of course, he didn't care what Sera says, children should NOT have alcohol. He'll never be able to put her to bed otherwise…_

 _He watched as his friends celebrate with the others, Sera challenging Iron Bull to a drinking contest which judging by the amount of empty tankards near them he'd dare say they may have already emptied at least two kegs of ale. Isoch already dreaded the aftermath of that battle, and felt very sorry for the poor servants that would have to clean up the mess after them. He spotted Dorian leaning against a wall with a single glass of wine in hand, nodding to everyone and chatting away with one of the mages there._

 _Blackwall was with Cullen and several other soldiers chatting about the battle and he spotted one of them arm wrestling another with cheers and encouragements ringing with them. Vivienne of course was busying herself with some nobles of the court he guessed but he stopped looking at them hoping to find his lesser annoying "friends". Leliana was sitting near Cole and showing him how to play a lute of all things, the young man was gently strumming the cords happily as Leliana seemed to beam with pride._

 _To his surprise he saw Dustan with Josephine at a table enjoying ale between the two, the poor diplomat's face was as red as an apple though while Dustan was still going. No doubt the poor girl would be dealing with far worse tomorrow, the ambassador was a very poor drinker._

 _Just as he scoured the halls, he heard a small yawn emitting from below him. He looked down to see Alyssa rubbing her eyes with her tiny knuckles while fighting back another yawn. 'It would appear the young one is tired', he gently said. 'No-o, too early for bed time', she whined. 'Come on', he said as he gently carried her up to their bedroom, ignoring her persistence as he saw Cassandra smirk at him. He mouthed "bed" and pointed up, earning a nod from his lover._

 _Bedroom_

 _After tucking her into the bed and reading her a story, the child of the Inquisitor was finally asleep. Gently Isoch planted a delicate kiss on her forehead and hopped off the bed just as Cassandra entered the bedroom, silent as a rogue. He gestured to the outside platform, a better and more quiet place to speak. Outside basking in the cool summer air, both of them leaned on the railings of the platform and just stood there in silence and enjoying the quiet between them. It took so long to reach this point but here they were._

' _Its finally over', Cassandra commented. 'Yes, the end of the journey', he added. He laid his elbows on the railing with a content yet relived smile on his face. 'An entire year…hard to believe so much has happened', he said. Cassandra looked at him with a smile. 'And thanks to you, we made it this far'. 'Pretty certain you and the others had a hand in this victory'._

 _He smiled at her as she placed a hand on his own, giving him that comforting loving smile she exclusive held for him and only him. Isoch gently placed his hand on her cheek and tangled his held hand with her fingers, allowing her to place her head upon his shoulder. This was it, this was finally here he thought to himself. No more red templars, no more Venatori and no more demons, just him and her. While he'd remain with the Inquisition for a much longer time until things have finally settled down, he knew it'd be easy with Cassandra and Alyssa and everyone else with him._

 _Then, with his courage finally surfacing within him, he reached into his pocket. 'Before we have go to bed, I have a question to ask of you', he said gently. 'I will not partake in another drinking contest with Iron Bull', she said. 'Well there goes one party idea but that wasn't my question', he said with a chuckle. 'Nor will I grant Sera permission to snatch away food from the pantry', she said adamantly. '…A fair answer but again, not the question'._

' _Oh, well if you want me to do_ _that_ _, then ensure me', she started but he quickly dismissed that part. 'We swore never again', he said as she laughed at the blush on his face. Some things should never be tried in bed…_

' _Then what is it?', she asked. Gently he broke the hug hand holding between them and took a deep breath. He got on one knee and opened up a box in his hand. 'Cassandra Pentaghast, will you do me the honour, of becoming my bride?', he asked with all the sincerity in his voice. Cassandra seemingly lost her voice at this, her face bright red as her heart suddenly started to beat with the speed of a tiger and she was afraid all of Skyhold would hear it._

 _Isoch himself could feel his sweat form on his back as his own heart wildly slammed against his chest, fears of her rejection instantly flooded his mind as he almost thought of way to save their relationship or even make a joke out of this if he was stupid enough and shallow enough to. Tears of joy slid down Cassandra's cheeks as she let out a gasp before she hugged him tightly. 'Yes, yes, by the love of the Maker yes!', she cried. The Inquisitor grinned widely as she subtly slipped the finger on her finger and closed the gap between them, capturing her lips in the most passionate kiss they had ever shared between them._

' _Papa?', Alyssa asked. They turned to see the young child with a sleepy look on her face while holding a pillow to her body. 'Why is Cassandra upset?', she asked. The two chuckled as the seeker wiped away the tears of joy as her father smiled at her. 'She's actually quite happy', he said. She blinked at them oddly as the two adults guided her back to the bed. 'Why?', she asked. '…We're getting married', he said. Alyssa stopped in her tracks, looking up at her father and his lover with wide eyes all sleep removed as she looked back and forth between them._

 _Then she gave him the widest grin he'd ever seen from her as she beamed at Cassandra. 'Then I can call you mama?', she asked. 'Yes, that's right', Cassandra said with a smile. Suddenly the seeker was then tackled into the tightest hug a child could give a warrior as they both fell on the bed. The girl was crying tears of joy as she started to nuzzle into Cassandra's stomach as her father watched the two, his heart melting at the sight of his fiancé and child, soon to be mother._

 _He had finally received what he sought all this time…_


End file.
